


Look at Yourself

by PenningMisnomer



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kravitz is a big sap, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Soft sex, Taako needs to know how beautiful he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenningMisnomer/pseuds/PenningMisnomer
Summary: Taako didn't understand that he didn't need to hide the way he really looked. Kravitz wanted to prove it. What better way to prove it than to show Taako how beautiful he was?
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Look at Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to write like a serious Taako whump fic about like...Sazed, found family, making up with Lucretia, just the birds in general dealing with a past Taako didn't share...And then I wrote this? I guess my brain said I needed to be nice to him first. He is baby.

A hand dragged down over his stomach and Taako moaned. Kravitz looked up at him from between his legs with a grin and bobbed his head a bit. His fingers twisted in the soft fabric of the bedspread. The fresh comforter was like silk in his hand as he held on for dear life. Kravitz had kept him like this for over ten minutes, just on the brink. It was his punishment for not seeing ‘how beautiful he was’ according to Kravitz. He didn’t have the brains to argue with him at the moment. Taako moaned and arched up into Kravitz’s mouth as he pulled away, leaving Taako cold and bobbing in the air. Taako let out a choked off moan, and Kravitz grinned and swiped his thumb over the slit. He pointed up, to the mirror, and Taako looked. He looked debauched- sweaty, with a few red marks on his face and softly colored bags under his eyes. His hair was tossed wildly from side to side and his teeth seemed to just be a little more crooked. Did he have a hook in his nose- the thought was cut off by Kravitz engulfing him again.

“Kravitz!” Taako moaned, his hips arching off the bed. Kravitz’s hand rest just so and pinned them back down. His large hand felt so cool against Taako’s hot skin. It was something he absolutely adored about his reaper boyfriend. Death was, weirdly, becoming for Kravitz. He knew what Kravitz wanted. Kravitz wanted to be right. Taako couldn’t deny that the scene showing above them in the mirror was anything less than hot, but he wasn’t sure if that was because of him. Kravitz was hot, he didn’t need Taako’s help in that department. No matter how cocky Taako was, Kravitz was  _ hot _ .

His thoughts were run off course by Kravitz taking him all the way in. Taako twisted his hand in Kravitz’s hair and pulled, trying to find steady ground as his toes curled and his hips ripped from Kravitz’s hands to arch upwards. Kravitz seemed proud of himself, to have caught Taako as off guard as he had. Taako panted and sat up on his elbows.

“Kravitz, please,” Taako keened. Kravitz looked up at him, those red eyes hazy and sultry. A shiver ran through Taako when Kravitz bobbed his head a bit. Taako tucked a loose section of his hair behind his ear then and whined. “I’m pretty, I’m pretty, please just fuck me!”

There was a deep laugh resounding from Kravitz’s chest and it ran up Taako’s cock into his nerves. He collapsed back into the fluffy bed, staring at himself in the mirror. “I wanna watch you push me into the mattress, Krav, please. I wanna see what it is about my moaning that unravels you- I want you to fuck me!” He cried, fisting the bed sheets as Kravitz pulled off him.

The man seemed proud of himself. He climbed on top of Taako to look him in the eyes, a hand holding his chin and rubbing against Taako’s bottom lip. Some of his dreads fell in his face and it only served to make him hotter in Taako’s eyes. Kravitz pulled Taako’s head up towards him and kissed him. His lips were cool against Taako’s- he had long gotten over thinking his temperature was weird. Taako moaned into his mouth and his arms came up to hold onto Kravitz’s neck, grabbing hold of a few dreads and pulling.

“If you don’t fuck me into this mattress, bone boy, I’ll lose my mind,” Taako said, just enough space between his mouth and Kravitz’s for him to talk. 

“I lose my mind just looking at you every day,” Kravitz replied, kissing Taako again and pushing his head down into the pillows. His free hand, the one not holding him up, travelled down Taako’s chest and wrapped loosely around his cock. He gave it a few soft pumps and drew a delicious sound out of Taako. A blush spread down the elf’s body and Kravitz moved back.

It only took a small cantrip to have his finger’s glistening and he moved them to Taako’s entrance. Taako moaned through his lips and shut his eyes as the first one pressed into him. Kravitz’s other hand held Taako’s legs open, happily rested in the soft flesh of his thigh. Taako moaned a bit more openly as a second finger joined in and Kravitz looked terribly pleased with himself.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Kravitz said. Taako gave a breathy laugh and he felt Kravitz’s hand move from holding open his legs to holding his face, gently. The hands inside him stilled. Taako whined.

“Look at yourself in that mirror, Taako,” Kravitz said. His voice had a demanding quality to it that sent a shiver down Taako’s spine. He opened his eyes and looked up. Kravitz’s slid back down and held his leg out so that Taako could see everything. A third finger slipped in and Kravitz curled his fingers. Taako moaned and bit his lip, staring at himself. The blush increased in pigment travelling down his chest.

Kravitz fucked him on his fingers for a minute or two, stretching him out and getting him ready. Taako’s lip slipped from his teeth and he moaned as Kravitz rubbed his prostate. Kravitz smiled and did it again, just to watch Taako come apart at the seams. His cock was an angry red and his whole body shivered with the need to cum.

Kravitz pulled out his fingers and Taako only had to whine about it for the few seconds it took Kravitz to lube himself up and push in. Taako’s back arched and he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head at the feeling of finally being full. He craved the feeling of being full but didn’t realize until it was happening. Kravitz sank into him slowly and gently, laying over him but not blocking his view of the mirror. Taako tilted his neck as Kravitz rocked his hips in and out of him, sucking hickeys into the skin presented to him. Taako wrapped his hands back around Kravitz’s shoulders then and whined. He bucked his hips to meet him. 

Kravitz’s hand travelled in between them as his pace got quicker, and wrapped around Taako’s cock. Taako yelled and pressed his mouth into Kravitz’s shoulder to stifle the moan as Kravitz started to stroke him. Kravitz was still getting used to holding onto his climax after not having sex for the centuries he was in the service of the Raven Queen. The first time they tried to have sex, Kravitz wasn’t even through his first pump when he came. Taako found it charming. They also didn’t have sex quite frequently enough for Kravitz to have built up much suspense when he came. His most recent goal was to get Taako off first and that’s what he was doing. Taako was already so strung up from earlier it wasn’t hard. He watched himself in the mirror as his moans became a higher pitch and Kravitz’s moans joined in as he bared down.

Taako came with a shout, sudden and unexpected. He thought he was holding on better than that. His hips gave quick little jerks that sent Kravitz over the edge too, moaning and panting into Taako’s skin. He felt the little jerks of Kravitz’s hips pumping into him and watched his ass twitch in the mirror. Taako smiled a bit as Kravitz pulled out, and he quietly used a cantrip to remove the mess. They were both lying on the bed now, looking up at the mirror.

“Do you see how beautiful you are?” Kravitz’s asked, reaching over to play with a strand of Taako’s hair.

Taako laughed a bit and rolled onto his side to look at Kravitz. His eyes were full of love. “Now now, my man, I’m laying next to someone who can equal me, don’t forget,” he said. It was Kravitz’s turn to be bashful, and he laughed and hit Taako on the chest.


End file.
